User talk:Ulquiorra'sApprentice
Welcome Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for your edit to User:Ulquiorra'sApprentice page, and thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognize you! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 00:16, February 15, 2010 Help? I just logged on and saw that you posted and then removed a message from my Talk page. Did you need help with something, or did you get your question answered? [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:02, March 15, 2010 (UTC) First of all, we're not looking for administrators at this time, as we are good on it. Even so, you'd have to have, at the least, a good editing history before being considered. I haven't checked into your edit history, but again, we're not looking for any new administrators at this time, as we seem to have a decent number of administrators staffed already. As for images, there's a button in editing mode above the editing text box. It's the second button to the right. That button lets you search for images that are already uploaded in the archive. You can upload a new image as well, but if it's a duplicate image, it's likely to get deleted (we're trying to keep duplicate images to a minimum). If we have an image and if you know the image name by heart, then you can also type it in. It would look something like this: Essentially, what you have is the image name, followed by the thumbnail, the image positioning on the page, the size you want the image to be on the page, and a brief description of the image. If you print it out in all text, the "Image" part is essential ("File" works too; ) Also, just to let you know, our standard format is what I showed above: we use "Image" on articles, not "File", and the standard image size for a non-profile picture on an article is 190px. The only exceptions to this rule is on User pages. Also, I don't think you're going to, but refrain from "Updating" existing images with different images, as the update feature is only used to upload a better quality version of an existing image, not replace the existing image with a different one altogether. Again, I didn't think you were going to do it, but it's something we've had problems with in the past. Anyway, I hope that answered your question. Let me know if there's anything else you want to know. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 00:31, March 15, 2010 (UTC) Re: Movie 3 You can just get it off of Dattebayo. It'll easily come up in the search engine if you type it in. On their site, it's labeled as "Bleach Movie 3", so it shouldn't be too hard to find. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 02:23, March 21, 2010 (UTC) Thanks and sorry for not putting my sig. at the end of my talk. Let Darkness consume us all..... 02:35, March 21, 2010 (UTC)